Tarta
by mimichanMC
Summary: Los dioses no perdonan a quienes rompen las leyes sagradas de la hospitalidad.


_Game of Thrones y A Song of Ice and Fire y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de George R.R. Martin y de HBO, esta historia es solo por diversión, sin ningún fin de lucro._

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

**_Tarta_**

**_Por Mimi chan_**

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

_..._

_Durante la estancia de un rey ándalo en el Fuerte de la Noche, el cocinero mató al hijo del monarca y lo asó para usarlo como ingrediente en una enorme empanada con cebollas, zanahorias, setas, mucha sal y pimienta, lonchas de panceta y vino tinto de Dorne. La empanada estaba tan buena que el rey ándalo alabó su labor y pidió repetir. Los dioses transformaron al cocinero en una enorme y monstruosa rata blanca, casi tan grande como una puerca y lo condenó a sólo poder alimentarse de sus propias crías. Pero por mucho que comiera y comiera a sus propios hijos, el cocinero nunca estaba satisfecho y vaga siempre hambrienta por el Fuerte de la noche (las leyendas dicen que aún se le puede oír por las noches roer los cuerpos de sus crías). El cocinero no fue castigado por asesinar al hijo de un rey, ni tampoco por cocinarlo y servírselo a su padre, sino por romper las leyes sagradas de la hospitalidad (y eso los dioses no lo pueden perdonar)._

_..._

La habitación tenía un aroma agrio y putrefacto. Había sangre de animales, mugre y comida putrefacta en todas las superficies de la cocina. El piso se sentía chicloso de todos los desperdicios que se dejaban caer al suelo y los perros no lograban devorar y se pudrían entre los juncos y la paja. Los enjambres de moscas caminaban a libertad sobre la carne colgada para secar, sobre los sacos de harina y sobre una olla humeante que debía ser la cena de esa noche. Quién quiera que fuera el maestro de cocina, era repugnante. Probablemente tan asqueroso, como todos los demás habitantes del castillo.

Asco. Aquella chica atractiva de cabello negro sentía tanto asco, lo curioso es que no era nada en su entorno lo que le causaba repulsión. Sintió asco mientras se metía las manos debajo de la falda del vestido. Una repugnancia difícil de siquiera describir, mientras gemía "excitada" viendo a Walder El Negro, penetrando a una moza que estaba empinada sobre una mesa. La pobre chiquilla que no debía tener más de quince años, que siquiera soltaba un pujido o algún llanto, esperando con cierto fastidio que su amo terminara lo que quería de ella y poder seguir sus demás obligaciones.

El enorme hombre de pronto soltó un resoplido furioso y se levantó de sobre la muchacha. Tomándola por el pelo la arrojó a un lado, como si fuera un fardo. La chica evidentemente no se quejó, solo se acomodó las faldas como pudo y salió a gatas de la cocina.

— ¡Lárgate! – le gritó el hombre que no se había desahogado a sí mismo y tenía colgando una erección morada y palpitante entre las piernas — ¡Una maldita vaca, muge más y esta más caliente que tú, puta!

Tomando una copa de una mesa se la llevó a la boca, el vino avinagrado y picante le resbaló por todo el pecho. Giró entonces donde la otra moza tenía las piernas descubiertas y la saboreó a la distancia.

— Tú, ven aquí.

— ¿Por qué no viene usted aquí, mi señor? – dijo la mujer levantándose la falda hasta la cintura, presumiendo unas piernas delgadas y una mata de pelo negro en medio de ellas.

El hijo del amo del castillo se hizo ahora del vino y dando otro sorbo se acercó a la criada, tomándola de la cintura para subirla a la mesa a sus espaldas. La chica era suculenta, de piernas delgadas y morenas y parecían lo bastante fuertes para una cabalgata. A esta tendría que conservarla, había pocas chicas como esas en su castillo. Nublado por el vino y por la sangre agolpada en su entrepierna, no se preguntó en ese momento que hacía una chica así en su cocina y no en un burdel. Le tomó las piernas, abriéndolas bien, listo para desahogarse en ella, solo le harían falta uno o dos empujones más, con suerte estaría estrecha y caliente, ella…

Una sensación extraña lo distrajo. Sintió el pecho mojado y no tenía nada que ver con el vino que se había derramado encima. Esto era espeso, caliente y olía como una espalda vieja.

Soltó a la mujer que se había quedado sentada en la mesa, con una mano en sus piernas dándose placer a sí misma y con un cuchillo de carnicero en la otra mano.

Arya vio como el cuello rebanado de aquel hombre soltaba sangre a borbotones. Como este trataba desesperadamente detener la sangre que se escapaba sin remedio de entre sus dedos. Aquel hombre tenía tanto control, como el que tenía ella de su propia sangre, apiñándose en ese lugar entre sus piernas. Nunca dejó de acariciarse, mientras miraba como aquel hombre caía al piso con sangre aun desbordando de su garganta. Trataba de gritar, con desesperación llenándole los ojos y quizá si tenia algo de eso, el corazón. Pero se había cerciorado de cortar lo bastante a fondo, para cortar también sus cuerdas vocales y ninguna voz escapaba por su boca, solo gorgojeos sanguinolentos. No se perdió de nada mientras sentía un calor y dolor extraño mientras se acariciaba el sexo. El asqueroso hombre intento con sus ultimas fuerzas ir hasta donde ella estaba y sus manos sangrientas casi la alcanzaron.

Quizá sus manos habían una vez alcanzado el cuello de su hermano, este repugnante hombre que se aferraba a una vida que escapaba libre de él, podría haber participado en ese ritual macabro de unir el cuerpo de su hermano y su lobo y si no lo había hecho seguro sí se había quedado sentado brindando y riendo mientras profanaban a su hermano y su madre.

Una sensación increíble alcanzó y le robo el aliento a la joven muchacha, también le hizo arquear la espalda con un quejido.

Sangre, placer y muerte.

Por un largo momento Arya perdió la noción del tiempo y espacio, se desvaneció en la mesa y las moscas le caminaron encima, pero no pudo importarle más poco. Cuando abrió de nuevo los ojos sintió, junto con la humedad entre sus piernas una sensación de plenitud y casi felicidad anudada con cierta pereza. Le habría gustado hacerse un ovillo y dormir un rato con esa benignidad arrullándola, pero vio el piso de la cocina y allí a Walder el negro en medio de su sangre que tendía rápidamente a volverse marrón. Lamentablemente no podía darse ese lujo. Por mucho que los criados dejaran en paz al hijo su amo, cuando se divertía en la cocina y lograba arrinconar a una criada. El amo del castillo pronto pediría su cena y la calentura de su hijo no primaba sobre su hambre.

Había mucho que hacer.

Arya se levantó, se arregló de nuevo el cabello y se alizó la ropa, dedico un último suspiro al casi extinto placer físico sentido. Buscó un momento entre los muchos cacharros de la cocina, encontró pronto la harina y manteca, cebollas, sal y pimienta. Encontró también un hacha pequeña, sopesándola en su mano supo que sería perfecta para trocear huesos. No era un trabajo fácil, pero áun tenía un par de horas para la cena de Walder Fray.

**_Fin_**

_15 de junio de 2019_

_3:51 p.m._

_._

**_Nota de autor: Pudiste romper nuestro corazón GoT, pero aun sigues teniendo uno de mis personajes vengativos favoritos._**

**_Tata_**

**_Mimi chan_**


End file.
